Harry Potter and The Wonderous Stranger
by Venea Sunsong
Summary: Harry Potter discovers that he has a sister...with magical powers beyond any that could ever be dreamed of. Plus, she has a deadly secret...
1. The Arrival

Chapter 1 The Arrival  
  
DING DONG!!!! DING DONG!!!!! The doorbell of the Dursley's was ringing as though there was no tomorrow. This was followed by a tremendous hammering that knocked the door off of its hinges. A tall man stepped through the door. "Harry!" Hagrid called. "Are ye reading?" Harry came hurrying downstairs, carrying Hedwig. His trunk was all ready on the hall floor and the Dursleys were cowering in the cellar. Hagrid picked up the trunk with one massive hand and they both went outside to where Hagrid had parked his massive motorbike.  
  
Harry was going to be staying in The Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid until term started. As they flew through the air, Hagrid said to Harry "Dumbledore'll be meetin' us there. He says he's got somethin' important to tell yer." Harry couldn't wait to see Dumbleore again.  
  
They finally landed, inside Diagon Alley. Hagrid sent his motorbike away with a quick tap of his hand, and they entered The Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, Hagrid spoke briefly to the landlord, who lead them up to two rooms right at the top of the building. There seemed to be a lot of muffled thumps coming from one of them. Dumbledore greeted them, his robes filthy and his hat askew. "I'm afraid I've been having some trouble with your sister, Harry." Harry stared at him in shock. "But.but I don't have a sister, sir!" "Actually, Harry, you do." Dumbledore said. "We had to hide her, to protect her. But she doesn't agree that she should come to Hogwarts." He lead the way into the room. Floating in midair was a beautiful maiden, with cropped black hair and eagle eyes. She spat at them as they came closer. "Charmin', ain't ye," Hagrid said. "Now, if we may discuss this calmly," Dumbledore began. The girl seemed about to say something rude, but then she saw Harry. "Fine," she said, and her voice was as soft as the purest silk. "But if you want to discuss anything, you let me down." "But how do we know we can trust her, Dumbledore sir?" Hagrid asked. "Look, as long as there are some cute guys at this place, then I'll behave." With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore lowered her to the ground. "I'm Roberta," she said to Harry, shaking his hand. "Bobby for short."  
  
(To be continued, as soon as I finish the next chapter of my novel and get some free time in which to work on this. I think you'll all love this story. Malfoy gets his come-uppance, but in a very Bobby-like way). 


	2. Meetings

Chapter 2 Meetings  
  
Harry and Bobby stood facing the "entrance" to Platform 9 3/4. "Want me to show you how to get through?" Harry asked. Just then, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys came walking up. "Hi Harry," Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Who's that?" Fred and George said together, as Bobby strode through the barrier. "My sister," Harry sighed, and ran through the barrier after her. Bobby had already managed to get her trunk onto the train, and was now boarding it herself. By the time Harry and Ron were on the train, she had already found a compartment. Hermione soon arrived and then, at 11 o'clock, they were off.  
  
They couldn't have been there for more than an hour when the door to their compartment slid open. It was Malfoy, flanked as usual by Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh, hello," he said to Bobby, before turning to Harry. Suddenly he froze. And he turned for another look at Bobby. She glared at him. Malfoy shrugged, and whistled at her before moving off.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked. "I mean, man," Bobby added. "Just cause I'm real cute, don't mean he had to whistle at me?" "You are so modest," Ron said sarcastically. He alone had not been affected by her presence. "I so hope that all of the boys at your school aren't as cute as he is." Three mouths dropped open. "What?" Bobby smirked at them. "I was joking, you know."  
  
They soon arrived. "I wonder who the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is," Harry whispered to the others, as they arrived at the doors of The Great Hall. When they were seated they got their answer. The students were sorted, and Professor Dumbledore stood to make his announcements. "Lucius Malfoy has offered to teach you all Defence Against The Dark Arts. He will be your teacher until someone responds to the advertisement that I have placed in the Daily Prophet." A loud round of applause came from the Slytherin Table. Mr. Malfoy stood to acknowledge them, a sneer on his face. "First Years, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. That is all. Enjoy your feast." The Gryffindor table sat in shock. Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater, a teacher? "Just hope someone finishes him off soon," Harry said to Bobby. "Yeah," she replied, a look of shock also on her face. But perhaps this was a different kind of shock to that which the other students were experiencing. 


End file.
